


Morning Jogs and Family Banter

by Victorydoll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nature, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Running, The Tozier's support and love each other, They love each other, dad bod richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: The early morning air is always a welcome refresher for Polly and Eddie. They were stretching before there morning run. This was something they had been doing for just over a year now, when Polly had casually mentioned she wanted to go jogging to Eddie one night. Since then it was a regular activity for them both something of a farther daughter bonding experience. Richie wouldn’t join them choosing to stay in bed asleep as he would work late and was more of a night owl anyway.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Morning Jogs and Family Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I created another cute one-shot of the Tozier family. I live next to a beautiful nature reserve which was the inspiration for this short little story. Its basically family domestics with added banter with a dash of gay love.
> 
> Enjoy my lovely's 😊

The early morning air is always a welcome refresher for Polly and Eddie. They were stretching before there morning run. This was something they had been doing for just over a year now, when Polly had casually mentioned she wanted to go jogging to Eddie one night. Since then it was a regular activity for them both. Something of a farther daughter bonding experience. Richie wouldn’t join them choosing to stay in bed asleep as he would work late and was more of a night owl anyway.

Eddie and Polly’s mornings would consist of a 7am start. They would get changed and meet each other on the front porch where they would stretch and take in the fresh morning air. There was a beautiful nature reserve not too far away from where they lived which they would jog up to. The reserve consisted of paths surrounded by tree’s and ponds populated by geese and ducks. Polly had found the place by chance when she was looking for somewhere to draw for an art project and after seeing the place Eddie was thankful that she did. It was a beautiful running path for them both and so early in the morning in the dim natural light it was always deserted allowing them to have a peaceful run.  
They would return home at 8:30am and Eddie would begin cooking breakfast, which would usually rouse what Eddie affectionately called ‘The Gruff Wolf’ from his slumber. Usually pulled from his bed with the smell of sizzling eggs bacon or sausage and could be heard by his dragging of his feet on the floor with a ‘thump thump thump’ of heavy feet on the ground. Richie would emerge in baggy pyjama bottoms letting his dad bod hang out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

‘Good morning sunshine!’ Eddie chirped, which was responded with a grunt. Eddie would smile and continue cooking. Richie put a capsule in the coffee machine and prepared his morning cappuccino. He yawned and shuffled over to Eddie to wrap his arms around Eddie’s toned waist. Richie breathed into Eddie’s neck not caring that Eddie was still sweaty ‘G’morning’ Eddie smiled and leaned back to kiss him softly. ‘How did you sleep love?’ ‘Hmm, good it would be better if I woke up next to you though’. Eddie pouted ‘Awe I’m sorry, you know I have my routine though’. Richie grunted in response and buried himself further into Eddie’s neck.

Polly was sprawled out on the couch becoming impatient with the lack of food. Polly would be really hungry after exercise and she was getting impatient. She could see Richie and Eddie canoodling in the kitchen ‘Hey lovebirds. Less cuddling more feeding your child’ Polly yelled. Richie chuckled along with Eddie ‘She gets that bossiness from you’ Richie joked. Eddie scoffed ‘I’m not bossy’ ‘Sure you’re not my angel’ Richie kissed the side of Eddie’s head and backed away so Eddie could dish up breakfast. ‘Hey, your royal highness your food is ready’ Eddie yelled.

Polly emerged from the living room taking a moment to stretch. ‘Smells good. Working out makes me hangry’ ‘I admire you both being able to get out of bed so early to exercise’ Richie commented in between chomping on some sausage. Eddie and Polly shared a look and nodded. ‘You should come out running with us one morning dad’ ‘Yea babe, it’s really beautiful where we go to run’ Richie frowned ‘ I dunno I haven’t exercised since high school, but yea maybe’ he finished his sausage and started on another one. ‘Maybe you should come out with us tomorrow’ Eddie suggested. 

Richie considered it. Part of him really wanted to get involved with the family activities but then again, he knew he was unhealthy and would slow them both down. But on the other hand, maybe it would be a good thing to do a bit of exercise now and again he thought nibbling on a strip of bacon. ‘I’ll think about it’ Richie replied.

In all seriousness Polly and Eddie never thought Richie would go through with it. It was fine Richie wasn’t the exercise type. Eddie personally loved Richie’s dad bod it matched with his broad shoulders and height he was perfect to cuddle up to at night. It wasn’t that Richie was fat but he had a bit of cub which gave him what he called the ‘rugged comedian look’ and sometimes it could make Richie insecure he would stand in front of the mirror and poke at his chubby belly until Eddie wrapped his arms around him and kissed him telling him how sexy he is. Maybe going out for a jog would be good though. Richie had made his decision to join his family on their morning run.

The alarm sounded at 7am the next morning and Richie briefly forgot about agreeing to go. Eddie made an attempt to jump out of bed and Richie wrapped his arms around him and groaned. ‘Come on gruffy we we’re gonna go running together this morning remember’. Richie let out a grunt ‘But I’m so warm’ Richie whined burying himself into the duvet. Eddie giggled and pulled himself free of Richie’s grip. He stroked Richie’s curls ‘It’s okay baby you don’t have to go if you don’t want to it’s your choice’. Richie let out a long groan and with the willpower of what would seem like god itself pushed himself out of bed ‘Nope. I said I was going to go and go I will’. Polly knocked on the door ‘You old men ready yet!’ Richie and Eddie laughed ‘Wait a moment your highness Richie’s gonna take longer to get ready’ ‘Okay I’ll wait for you both on the porch’.

Richie and Eddie joined Polly on the porch. Polly was already stretching ‘Good morning Daddio’s. I’m surprised that you decided to join us’ Richie shook his head ‘Why do you have so little faith in me child I’m here aren’t I’ Polly chucked ‘Very true’ Polly mocked playfully Eddie patted Richie’s chest ‘Stop teasing your farther. he’s going to give it ago’ Eddie leaned up to kiss Richie’s cheek and Richie blushed. He mimicked the stretches that Eddie was doing, and they set off on there jog to the nature reserve.

Richie had to admit the early morning air was nice to breath in and soft noises of nature was relaxing. He could hear the birds chirping in the background and focused straight ahead. They reached the reserve and wow it was beautiful. He could see why Polly and Eddie loved this place. There was a pond surrounded by trees with geese and ducks swimming about. Some were resting on a small island in the centre of the pond and some were on the land walking from one side of the pond to another similar sized pond on the other side. Richie tried to pick up speed a little bit and catch up with his family that he could hear chatting to each other. He kept up the speed for about a minute before he needed to stop and catch his breath. He put his hands to his knees and closed his eyes.

‘You okay babe?’ He could hear Eddie ask. Richie put his thumbs up as he couldn't form words. ‘Do you want to go back home dad?’. Richie shook his head ‘No, I’m good just give me a minute’. Polly and Eddie waited patiently for Richie to get his breath back and Richie continued. It wasn’t all that bad it was really rather nice to go out so early in the morning. Richie felt like he could get used to it.

When the Tozier family returned home, Eddie asked him if he wanted to make this a new thing and Richie replied with maybe he enjoyed exercising with his family and would do it again.

Flash forward to the next morning. Eddie woke Richie up by tapping his shoulder ‘Morning baby ready for a run?’. Richie groaned and shoved his face into a pillow ‘ Can I not go today?’ Eddie smiled at him ‘Course baby. Maybe another time yea. You get some rest’. One of the hardest things is to show up and progress takes time some days would be easier for him than others, but he knew he would join them again.


End file.
